


Enlightenment

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, uke!Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin's emotions are usually on display for everyone to see, but now they're in colour, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Enlightenment  
>  **Fandom:** KAT-TUN  
>  **Pairing:** Kame x Jin  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Genre:** Fluff  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, damnit.

Jin didn't realise he had a small lightbulb hovering above him until Junno, whose line of sight was slightly higher than everyone else's, pointed it out. Jin promptly checked himself in the studio's mirror; sure enough, there it was, a tiny bulb hanging six inches over his head and glowing faintly scarlet.

Kame studied it carefully. "This isn't some new, elaborate kind of hat, is it? Because I think you can do better."

"It's not a hat!" Jin yelled, and they all watched the bulb brighten till the red blazed.

Ueda tried to knock it aside, but his glove went straight through. "Some sort of projection?" he offered.

"If it's a projection, how come it keeps following me?" Jin paced in front of the mirror, back and forth, back and forth, but the damned thing just would not go away.

"Maybe it's haunting you," Koki teased. "What did you do to upset a lightbulb?"

The mere mention of hauntings sent a shiver down Jin's spine, but he brushed the thought away. After all, who'd ever heard of a ghost of a lightbulb?

Nakamaru frowned. "I don't think it's an undead lightbulb. Try leaving the room again and see if it goes too?"

The moment Jin stepped outside the studio, KT-TUN moved as one man to block the door.

"Hey!"

They ignored his cries of protest. Then they ignored his thumps on the door. (Jin was strong, but there was no way he could shift all five of them at once.) When everything went silent from the other side, Kame peered out to find Jin sitting on the floor, eyes closed, knees tucked under his chin. The bulb was now a dark blue.

"You can't tell me you didn't know we were going to do that," Kame said. "Stop sulking and come back so we can figure out what to do before the photographer gets here."

"It's a good thing he called to say he's running late," Koki added, and Jin looked up from his knees just in time to see Koki spooning up behind Kame in the doorway, practically breathing down his neck.

The lightbulb began to morph from blue to pale green, pausing on a pleasantly minty shade. That gave Kame an idea. He whispered it to Koki, making sure to give Jin a good view of his lips just barely grazing the skin, and finished off by blowing gently in Koki's ear.

When the mint gave way to grass green, Kame knew he was right. Just to make sure, he grabbed Koki's hand, tugging it round his waist. Koki improvised the next part, slipping the other arm round to draw Kame back against his chest.

Now the lightbulb wasn't just green, it was flashing, and Jin's eyes were seething.

Kame took pity on him. "Congratulations," he said, stepping away from Koki. "You have a flying mood ring."

\-----

There were definite disadvantages, Jin found, to having a lightbulb broadcasting his emotions. At least it could only be seen by the other members of KAT-TUN. They discovered this when the photographer entered unexpectedly and didn't notice a thing, and when Yamapi materialised to gatecrash a late lunch, he didn't see anything either. Of course, this might have been because he was staring so intently at his food, but still...

Kame thought it was weird, but incredibly useful. "Next time you go completely blank while we're filming, we'll be able to tell how you're feeling!"

"I wonder what colour 'boredom' is?" Ueda speculated.

"That's not fair! You guys are cheating!"

"Better watch out, he's getting angry!" Koki pointed to the reddening bulb.

Nakamaru looked up from his textbook. "I don't think we needed the lightbulb to tell us that..."

Even Junno found the strange little light useful, since he could tell when Jin was getting irritated with him and likely to start becoming abusive. It didn't help him dodge the rest of the group, but it was a start.

For Koki, it provided an excellent early warning system to help him gauge just how far he could take his flirting with Kame before he had to start running for his life. When he felt like taking risks, he'd push all the way to emerald green...but if the light began to flash, it was GAME OVER.

After one particularly severe incident, Jin had managed to get them all barred from his favourite Italian restaurant and there were several other patrons complaining of hearing damage.

"I appreciate that you're having fun playing with this," Kame said to Koki afterwards, "but if you ever start talking about your fantasies of me in a public place again, it won't be Jin you'll have to worry about."

As Koki didn't feel inclined to do battle with Kame's hard-earned muscle, he figured he'd better keep all those beautiful but graphic dreams about teasing Kame with his tongue-piercing to himself.

Then there was the 'Cartoon KAT-TUN Theme Park Special!', where the six of them had to divide up into three teams and search Tokyo Disneyland for clues hidden by the crew. For some of them, they had to go on rides before park staff at the end would present them with a piece of paper with a clue to the next location. For others, they simply had to visit a particular shop or restaurant, or track down a certain Disney character and talk to them.

The day started off well, with Kame emerging from Space Mountain looking slightly sick but happy that he'd managed to get through it, earning his team a clue. Jin's bulb remained irritatingly neutral, but when he and Kame ran into Minnie Mouse and she handed them their next clue, it flushed pink.

"I think she's adorable too," Kame agreed as they walked away.

Jin looked back, glancing over to where Minnie was talking to one of the other park employees - this one a pretty half-Japanese girl - and the faintest hints of purple began to creep in.

"You think Minnie Mouse is hot?" Kame said, surprised.

The bulb didn't go red but Jin's face sure did. "No, I do *not* think Minnie Mouse is hot," he hissed. "Stop reading me. We're on camera!"

"Because it's okay, you know, if you think she is. Even when you haven't been drinking."

"KAME!"

A fangirl with a video camera popped out of the bushes. "Can you do that again?" she said. "Scream his name? A little more needy-sounding, if you can."

It was at this point that they established that 'embarrassment' was mauve.

After lunch, where the food had come with a) a pair of Donald Duck stickers, b) a clue and c) the waitress's phone number, their next port of call was the Haunted Mansion. Jin wasn't looking forward to it much. Under any other circumstances, he'd have been happy to be sitting in the darkness with Kame, but riding in the slow-moving car through a house of ghosts - even fake ones - while a voice droned on from the speakers, telling them in great detail exactly what was scary about each room, was not high on his list of favourite activities.

And of course, they were being filmed. They got to jump the queue, which meant Jin was spared the torment of standing out in the graveyard and listening to the wails of the unquiet dead, but he had to wait inside while the crew rigged up the camera for their car. He fidgeted over in the corner, not really paying attention to the explanation they were being given, trying to ignore the dim lighting, spooky sound effects and unearthly chill.

"Time to go," Kame said. "Don't even think about closing your eyes in there; I need you to help me look for our next clue. Keep an eye out for a white card, okay?"

"You've got to be kidding me." Jin scratched his arm and wished he'd worn a warmer shirt. "Why do I have to go in?"

Kame smirked. "How many rollercoasters did you make me go on? Consider this my revenge." He glanced up at Jin's lightbulb, which was dimming from neutral white to sickly grey. "Is that fear?"

\-----

By the time they were half-way through the house, the pale grey had given way to charcoal. Jin didn't mind haunted houses so much where he could walk through and run out the door if he wanted to, but ones where he was stuck crawling along in a vehicle were intolerable. If something made him jump, it was all there on camera; if he saw or heard things that made him uneasy, he was trapped with them until the car moved onto the next room. He was being forced to deal with it all at someone else's pace, and he didn't like it one bit.

He pushed closer to Kame on the seat, heedless of the camera in front of them, and felt marginally calmer for the contact. The glowing red eyes in the wall of the study wouldn't allow his nerves to untangle too much, though.

Kame sneaked a quick look at the bulb, which made him retract his earlier warning. "If it's freaking you out that badly, just close your eyes," he whispered. "I'll look for the clue."

"You got through the rollercoasters," Jin forced out between clenched teeth. "At least the Haunted Mansion doesn't make me feel sick."

He resolved to keep his eyes open, succeeding even when they passed the mirrors that made it appear that there was a spectre in the car with them, but when a grisly skeleton suddenly dropped down mere inches from his face he had to turn away, only just remembering in time that it probably wasn't a good idea for him to bury his face in the folds of Kame's shirt while they were being filmed.

Kame leaned across to pluck the card dangling from the skeleton's hand, patting Jin on the arm. "Nearly there."

Kame's hand was cold; Jin jumped halfway out the car, knocked the camera askew, and spent the rest of the ride trying to get it back into position. At least it stopped him noticing the ghosts.

\-----

The lightbulb was responsible for other awkward moments too, principally because it made it very difficult to tell a convincing lie. When Nakamaru asked Jin if he would have time to help him with some English preparation that evening, Jin said he'd be happy to do it...but the bulb glowed faintly red with irritation, which Nakamaru couldn't help but notice. It wasn't that Jin had any plans for the evening, but he wasn't in the mood to stay in and study.

Similarly, when they next had a cooking contest on the show and Jin was one of the judges, he was supposed to say the guest's tasted best. Which he did, even though there was so much salt in it that he nearly choked. He managed to keep his true feelings from his face...but the bulb glowed a garish orange, causing the other members to burst out laughing for no apparent reason. Worse still, when Jin tasted Kame's dishes, it went from orange to purple.

"Later," Kame murmured, voice sultry, and Jin wished the studio floor would open up and swallow him. It was one thing for the other members to know he was seeing Kame, but for them to know exactly when he wanted Kame, and just how badly, was more than a little humiliating.

There were benefits too, though. When Jin's bulb was blue, everyone was extra-nice to him, and when he showed up for work with an orange lightbulb and a badly-concealed fever, they covered for him as best they could. Jin was starting to adjust to having his emotions even more visible than usual...but there was one aspect of the situation he was _never_ going to get used to.

"Why do you keep stopping?" he asked after Kame had broken off a kiss for the nth time.

Kame grinned sheepishly and pressed Jin back against the pillows, giving him a better view of the rapidly-darkening purple bulb. "Checking out the lightbulb. I'm trying to keep an eye on our progress!"

\-----------------------------  
Enlightenment drabbles  
\-----------------------------

 **Kame and Jin shop for a chair** (gothicauthor's idea)

"What do you think of that one?" Kame asked, indicating a sturdy pine chair. "I know it won't match anything I own, but it looks comfortable and I can always paint it."

"You don't have time to paint it," Jin pointed out. "You don't even have time to go furniture shopping. I told you I'd be happy to pick something out for you."

"And if I'd wanted a recliner, a waterbed, a winerack and a couch big enough to seat seven all delivered to my apartment, I'd have agreed to let you do it. But all I want is a chair, Jin."

"Waterbeds are fun," Jin muttered, and turned away to look at cushions. They'd only been shopping for twenty minutes and he was already bored. The mood lightbulb hovering over his head had been a cheerful yellow when they'd arrived, but it was starting to turn red, a sure sign that Jin was beginning to feel irritable.

Kame grinned. "So are chairs," he said. "Especially ones like this." He ran his hand over a stylish piece in white oak, letting his fingers slip between the delicate curlicues carved into the back. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's lovely. Just buy it so we can get out of here, will you? I'm starving."

"You just a- Jin!"

"What? Is there a reporter behind me?" Jin looked around frantically, hoping he wasn't going to end up plastered all over the pages of Friday under the headline 'AkaKame furnishing their apartment???!!!'

"No, it's..." Kame was staring over Jin's head, somehow managing to look both innocently joyful and lecherous as hell at the same time. "You finally..."

Jin looked up, saw the glowing purple lightbulb, and felt his stomach begin to churn. Could Kame really believe...?

"It's obviously not working right," Jin protested. "I don't like chairs, Kame. In fact, I'm never going near them again. I'll sit on the floor for the rest of my life."

Kame didn't seem to hear him. "This is so amazing," he said. "All this time you've been hiding your true feelings, and now you have to be honest with me. Do you realise what this means?"

"That you're a freak who needs to see someone about his chair fetish and is delusional enough to think that I share it?"

"No, it means," Kame sidled up close enough to whisper, "you and I are going shopping for a loveseat."

\-----

 **  
**When Koki hits on Kame, Jin's lightbulb is supposed to turn green - not purple!**   
**

It was absolutely maddening. Jin thought that if it went on much longer, he might explode, lashing out in a jealous rage. Koki, damn him, loved to play, to watch the lightbulb all lit up like a Christmas tree and push it as far as he could, invading Kame's personal space with careless ease and leering at him as though he belonged to Koki.

Which he didn't, of course. Kame was always friendly, not at all averse to touching and being touched by his friends, but he was much more than that to Jin, and therefore Jin was the only one who should be allowed to drape himself all over Kame like that, or watch him lovingly as he told an amusing story.

"...and Koki walked in just in time to critique Kawai's impersonation of him!" Kame finished, flashing a smile at Koki as he related another one his his 'behind the scenes at Dream Boys' tales.

Koki returned the smile with interest and let his arm fall from the back of the couch to lie round Kame's shoulders. "His impersonation of you was much better," he said. "I don't know where he found that schoolgirl's outfit but-"

"Enough!" Laughing, Kame shushed Koki by covering his mouth with one hand. "They don't need to hear that one."

Koki peeled Kame's hand away but refused to let go, returning it palm-down to his own lips to press a teasing kiss to the skin.

Jin snapped, rising so fast that he almost knocked Ueda over. He stormed the few steps across to the couch, which Kame had refused to let him squeeze onto on the grounds that he'd end up sprawling over the whole thing and leaving no room for anyone else, and made a grab for Kame to save him from Koki's twisted clutches.

"It's so easy to push your buttons now you've got tha..." Koki trailed off mid-sentence, gazing in disbelief at the lightbulb hovering over Jin's head. "That's...not green."

"If you can't beat them, join them?" Ueda suggested, making Jin take a look up at the bulb.

It shone with a rich, lustrous purple far brighter than even an Arashi costume.

"It must be broken," Jin insisted, batting at the bulb as if he could fix it the same way he did his television, only with less success. There was no way he'd be attracted to Koki, and especially not to the idea of Koki making out with Kame. "Ignore it."

"And miss out on all the fun I could have with both of you at the same time?" Kame reached out with his legs, wrapping them around the back of Jin's knees to bring Jin crashing down onto the couch. "I think not."

Jin couldn't brace himself in time. He landed half on Kame, half on Koki, but they didn't seem to care that they were getting flattened, reaching for him with playful fingers and tickling him till he squirmed.

"Um," Nakamaru piped up from the corner, where he'd been showing some photos to Junno, "I'm glad you guys are trying to work through your jealousy issues...but can you please get out of my lounge?"

\-----

 **And when Jin actually wants the bulb to be purple...**

 

Perhaps it wasn't so bad, Jin thought, that Kame kept stopping to check the lightbulb. Sure, it meant that it took longer for them to get anywhere, but when they finally did, it was definitely worth the wait. Kame used the depth of the purple as a measure of how much Jin wanted him, liked to tease him to the point of desperation before letting him find release.

But of course, sometimes it was just irritating.

"Would you cut that out?" Jin complained after Kame had abandoned the slow, sensous trail he'd been kissing down Jin's chest to sneak a peek at the bulb. "I'm going to have to blindfold you or something."

"You can if you want," Kame said. "I don't mind."

Jin might've taken him up on the offer, but he was far too lazy to get up and find something suitable to use and with both of them already naked down to the waist, there was no convenient clothing to hand. "Maybe next time."

"You're just impatient."

"Am not. Now quit stalling."

Kame laughed at him and obeyed, working his way back along Jin's body till he reached his belt, which took him all of three seconds to remove and discard. "Fast enough for you?"

Jin arched his back as Kame's hands worked on his jeans, wriggling to get the busy fingers where he wanted them; Kame complied, exploring freely but never quite lingering long enough to do more than tantalise. The air grew warm between them from the heat and excitement radiating from flushed skin; from short, gasping breaths and soft, drawn-out moans.

Kame hooked his fingers through Jin's belt-loops and began to tug them down, then stopped, detaching himself and drawing back so that he was no longer straddling him.

"Now what?" Jin whined.

Kame studied the lightbulb carefully. "Do you have a headache or something?"

"Huh?"

"The bulb's gone orange, Jin." He began to rub soothing circles on Jin's thighs. "If you're feeling sick, we'll stop."

 _Orange?_

Jin looked for himself, not at all amused to discover that Kame was right. The bulb, no longer purple, was a garish, gaudy orange and getting brighter by the second.

"Stupid thing's malfunctioning again," he mumbled. "I feel fine." A little giddy, maybe, but that was Kame's fault anyway.

"You don't have to pretend for my sake," Kame said. "You know, you're actually looking kind of ill."

"Possibly because I'm frustrated, irritated and aroused enough that if you don't do anything about it soon I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands!"

Kame shook his head. "You're obviously delirious. Just lie still, okay? I'm going to find a thermometer."

Jin sat up sharply, only to be pushed back against the pillows by Kame. "I'm not sick!"

Kame wasn't listening, too busy rearranging the covers round Jin's legs and muttering to himself about how he hoped it wasn't contagious because they couldn't afford to miss rehearsals, not with the tour starting soon.

"I'm not contagious - I'm not even ill!"

"Just try to stay calm," Kame said. "All this excitement's no good for you when you're sick." He placed a hand on Jin's forehead and frowned. "You're definitely running a fever."

Enough was enough. Jin caught Kame round the waist and pulled him back down to the bed, rolling them over so that there would be no finding of thermometers, calling of doctors, or fetching of ice. Unfortunately, he forgot that Kame had tucked him in, and ended up burying them both in bedding.

"If you didn't want me to go get a thermometer, you could just have said so." Kame fought his way free from the blanket that was threatening to cut off his air supply, shedding a little more clothing in the process, and settled himself comfortably on the sheets. "I'm always happy to indulge the patient."

\-----

 **Quite possibly the first time Jin has been scared of chocolate...**

It wasn't Kame's normal choice of dessert by any means. Jin could see chocolate chip brownie, chocolate mousse, chocolate pudding, ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles, all heaped together in one glorious dessert that put the rest of the meal to shame. Yamapi had recommended the restaurant, said Jin should drag Kame there when his boyfriend was looking particularly skinny, and Jin figured that with all Pi's food issues, he should know.

With that in mind, Jin had ordered for both of them. Only, since he was under orders to shift a few pounds himself before the tour began, he had, as much as it went against the grain, not ordered a dessert of his own.

That didn't stop him from looking enviously at Kame's, though.

"Are you sure you don't want some of this?" Kame said. "We could ask for another spoon."

Jin watched ice cream drip slowly down the inside of the glass dish, licking his lips, positive that the lightbulb hovering over his head must be bright green by now.

Kame leaned forward and murmured, "You realise that when you do things like that, you're endangering my dessert? You'll melt everything in here."

"Eat faster?" Jin suggested. He was doing his best not to make a grab for Kame's spoon and delve into the dish, so he held onto his car keys so tightly that his hands shook.

"You have no self-restraint at all," Kame said through a mouthful of chocolate. "I bet your bulb is gree- oh."

Jin groaned. He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that. His mood lightbulb had been misbehaving itself recently, getting him into all sorts of trouble by completely misrepresenting his feelings. He didn't want to see its latest effort.

"I can't bring myself to look."

"Scared."

"The thought of what might be showing terrifies me, yes," Jin said, utterly deadpan.

"No, I mean, you're _scared_. I haven't seen it that grey since we went through the Haunted Mansion." Kame scooped up an enormous spoonful of brownie with all the trimmings, making sure it was so heavily laden that there was no possible way to eat it without making a mess, then waved it under Jin's nose. "Why are you frightened of my dessert?"

Jin did the only thing he could, under the circumstances, and swallowed the lot.


End file.
